icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-4542190-20120112172436
I have the joke of the year for you.Ready? iSaved Your Life was a Seddie episode! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :D Seriously,they said it. Also,iSaved Your Life was the most watched episode because of the title, it wasn’t known it was going to be about Creddie (according to some comments).Yeah, little did they know that iSaved Your Life was featured and promoted by Nickelodeon A LOT, showing Carly and Freddie along with the title. Pretty hard to think it would be about Creddie,eh? Second, always according to comments I read, iSaved Your Life was the most watched episode because Seddiers saw it for Sam’s reactions while Creddiers didn’t watch the Seddie arc at all,because we were angry about it etc. Before that,I read “60% of the audience are Seddiers”. So,they counted each and every person that watches iCarly worldwide and they found out,right? Not to mention that these two statements are sooooo false and they negate each other. You know,I run a little research there,to see if they had some specific moments. Firstly, I searched if when Sam pushes the ladder while Freddie is on it is in and guess what..IT IS! The “justification” is that Sam wanted to make Freddie think she hates him.There are an awful lot of moments where Sam caused Freddie A LOT of pain-both physically and emotionally. Let’s concentrate on the physical for a moment. From where to begin? Sam making the ladder he was on fall? Throwing oranges at him-which,when thrown with force and from a close distance, really hurt? Slapping him with almost all (if not all) her strength just to “take the bug on his cheek off”? Throwing him off ALL the way down from the treehouse,then landing on top of him-after previously torturing him to say good things to Fred? If iCarly at times didn’t defy the laws of physics, didn’t present a utopia-in other words, if it was more realistic, Freddie would be hurt REALLY bad-I’m talking ER condtion. He is not Superman you know,to come out completely unharmed. Some say this is love,while Carly’s and Freddie’s moments are not. Yeah, and I am a Shakespearean actor. And then they say that we are so blinded, we can’t see the facts, we support Carly and Freddie in vain blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. It seems some people grow zits even at the idea of Carly and Freddie together if you know what I mean. The emotional pain now can be as bad and most times worse,in my opinion. Sam in iPilot:“Carly will never love you”. She knew how to hit where it hurt the most. And Freddie would leave,if it wasn’t for Carly and her “Please,stay” :). I’ve said before that Freddie and Sam have made huge progress, they are far better friends now, that’s sure. This is definitely good. And for a zillion-th time, I didn’t come here looking for trouble. Besides, I’ve repeated that. Humans have more things that unite them rather than those that divide them. I believe it. I only stand up and defend my beliefs. That’s all.